


High School Never Ends

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	High School Never Ends

_“_ Johanna Beth!” _Ellen yelled up the stairs._

_You were sitting in the living room with your feet on the coffee table playing on your phone as Ellen called for Jo. “It’s cool, Mrs. H.” You shrugged, popping your gum._

_She raised an eyebrow at you. “The two of you are gonna be late._ **Again** _.” Sighing, you nodded and went back to it. It was your senior year, and your parents just split. Both of them wanted to move away, you didn’t. So, Ellen took you in. She’d known you since you were a kid, so it was no issue. “Who do you have first period?”_

_“Uh, Mr. Novak? Theater.” You told her._

_“I’ll write you two a no–”_

_Jo came jogging down the stairs. “I’m here. I’m here!” She said, grabbing an apple and making her way towards the living room. “You comin’?” She grinned._

_Getting up, you waved to Ellen. “Later, Mrs. H!”_

_“See you two after school.”_

_You turned. “Jo has practice, and I have art club. We’ll grab something for dinner before we get home. Relax.” You smiled at her, earning a warm smile in return._

* * *

_“Oh, look. It’s your_ boyfriend _.” You teased her, getting your arm slapped as you parked. “Geez. Save that swing for practice tonight.”_

_She glared at you. “Stop calling him my boyfriend! He doesn’t even know my name! Besides, he’s your friend. Not mine.” She shrugged, slipping out of the car._

_Shaking your head, you got out after her. “Winchester!” You grinned when Dean turned towards you. His gave turned towards Jo for a minute before getting back to you._

_“Y/L/N.” He greeted you. “So, I find myself in need of your help.” He smirked._

_“I’m not giving you_ any money.” You teased.

_“I’ll see you in class.” Jo gave you a small wave and walked away._

_Winchester watched her walk away and licked her lips. “See, Sammy’s got a date. Dad won’t let him go unless I do. I’m not going without a date.”  You raised an eyebrow at him. “No! I’m not asking you. Jeez.” He laughed. “I was wondering if you could hook me up with that blonde chick.”_

_“You mean ‘Jo’?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_You grinned. “That, I can do.”_

* * *

Jo was blushing her hands in her face. “And _that’s_ how Dean and Jo got their start. ” You grinned, loving how red Jo was getting. “He _still_ comes to me for help! When he decided to propose, he showed up at my front door way too early, demanding I go with him to help. It was seven in the morning. On a _Saturday_!” 

* * *

_You were laying on your bed, sketching when Jo rushed in. “Why didn’t you answer my text?” She asked, a bit annoyed. “I texted you like an hour ago.”_

_“I never got a text from you…” You shrugged, tossing her your phone. “See?”_

_“Then who…oh no…Oh shit!” She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. “I sent that to Dean!”_

_Tried as you might, you couldn’t contain your laughter. “Oh, this is priceless. I gotta see what you wrote.” Hanging her head, she handed you the phone. You licked your lips, preparing to do a dramatic reading. “OMG, Y/N/N! He kissed me. Finally!” She glared as you as you got into it. “It was perfect. His lips were so soft.” She lunged at you so you took off running out of your room. “I can’t wait for him to kiss me again. You think he will?”_

_“Give that back!” Jo yelled at you._

_Ellen jumped when you tried using her for a shield. “I can’t believe he actually wanted to go on a date with me._ **ME** _.”_

_“May I ask what’s going on?” Ellen asked, looking between the two of you._

_“Jo’s boyfriend got a text meant for me.” You laughed._

_“ **GIVE IT BACK**! Or I’ll tell Charlie you’ve got a crush on her.”_

_Your face dropped. “You wouldn’t!”_

_“Or that you think that Gabe has a nice ass!”_

_“You want me to tell Dean that you have his name doodled all over your notebook! From_ **MIDDLE SCHOOL** _?!” You countered._

* * *

“Let’s just say that went on awhile. Mrs. H had intervene by threatening us _both_ with what we’d said in front of her.” The crowd roared with laughter.

Jo shook her head and gave you that look. One that told you that you were in for it. Which was fine. “You’re so dead.” She mouthed, making you smirk.

* * *

_“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” You glared at her. She was currently doing your make up for a double date. She was with Dean, and you were with Cain. He was in college, so that was a bonus. “I hate you. You know that? I really hate you!” Normally, make up wasn’t your thing._

_She rolled her eyes. “I let you wear sneakers, so shut up.” It had taken you all afternoon to agree on an outfit. Talk about a compromise. “And, you look really good. Who knew you had a body under those clothes.”_

_“Biology?”_

_“Smart ass.” Hearing the doorbell, she squealed. You winced._

_You shook your head. “For a girl who hates cheerleaders, you sure do sound like one.”_

_“Girls! The boys are here!” You heard Ellen’s voice carry up the stairs._

_You were nervous, as you’d never even seen a picture of the guy. Taking a deep breath, you followed Jo out, and down the stairs. When you saw him, you stopped dead in your tracks. “I’m marrying that man.” You whispered to her, thankful they were far enough away that they couldn’t hear._

* * *

You were grinning. “And I was _so_ right.” Cain grinned at you from the crowd, your six year old by his side. Sure, getting pregnant in high school was a bummer, but you graduated before you had her. “Needless to say, they say that high school is the best time of your life.” You heard a murmur of ‘yeah’ and 'it is’. “In my mind, high school _never_ ends. I still have the same few friends, I still dance around like an idiot at one am in my underwear to the same music I did then.” Your gaze went to Jo. “And I still have the _best_ sister I could ever ask for.” You lifted your champagne in a toast. “To the new Mr. and Mrs. Winchester!”


End file.
